Magician X Devil
by Written Via iPad
Summary: Issei Walker Hyoudou is the 6th Head of the House of Walker, a powerful family that came to extinct recently. Having to survived such a ordeal at such a young age, he vows to become the strongest magician in order to pay his redemption to those we could not save and protect the ones that he love. [Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD] (Also Some D,Gray-Man and Other Crossovers)
1. Pre-History

**Prehistory (It's quite long, but just in case you interested) also it's all made up so don't take any seriousness please ... **

If I told you that humans were originally created by both God and Satan would you believe me? "It's impossible!" I imagine some would say but it's very much realistic if you see it from my point of view. See everything needs a balance in order to exist safely, like a pendulum both sides has to have something in order to be stable. We human can be both angelic and demonic, we are sort of like the origins of every living things even gods and deities are just at the same position we are but levels higher. Not saying that we could all someday evolve to such higher beings, but it's not impossible. In fact nothing is impossible, because the existence of something is already a flaw in the nothingness thus taking out the possibilities of "Perfect" or "Pure". Those are only ideologies, so are our view and beliefs, the truth is always somewhere flaw. As history goes by like light it distorts in majority's view, we forget to the point of mistakes becoming right. So once again upon a time there was. In the beginning there was Great Red and Ophis, God and Satan. They where all bored so they created many things with each other which includes everything now and those that will ever exist. All seemed fine until they created life and the humans. To having a simple soul and container is fine (body) is fine but the humans where much more complicated creature once they began to evolve unexpectedly. They developed such emotions as love and hate, and began being self-aware and opinioning. Like it was new fashion everything was changed by this new thing, even Satan and God. Eventually the humans began to be aware of higher powers like God and Satan, which obviously they favored God more because they thought that God must be good and that Satan must be bad. Which wasn't true until they made it true. Satan wasn't pleased but he wasn't hateful either. He was kind of sad so he began to find company and help the humans. Being helpful? Yes but humans where sort of too dump to acknowledge, so they shunned him avoiding him like plague. Poor Satan was sad so he went to find God to ask why only to see him being loved so much by the people. It's what he wanted, but as he moves close people treat him differently and eventually begin attacking him as they thought he would hurt their beloved God. God wasn't aware and Satan didn't understand why so everything was in confusion. It was still peacefully till one day a truly evil man in the name of Lucifer decided to manipulate this dense deity. He told him lies amongst lies and angered him into becoming a demon lord, creating the first of devils to corrupted the humans that was his enemies he thought. God and Great Red created the System so human could defend themselves somehow against the devils with their Exorcism and Sacred Gear. However it wasn't enough as devils where clearly too power compared to humans and humans can fallen to devils or be resurrected as one against their will. So now God also viewed Satan as a enemy as he seems somehow un-rightful and out of control. He created the 7 Archangels and angels to fight against Satan's 7 Maous and devils. They fought for a long time ... However one day Lucifer betrayed Satan and Helel betrayed God that changed everything. They both where quite similar and powerful but mostly ambitious. Through some type of ritual they merged together creating a being almost as strong as god but a few levels below. Still that was enough to cause trouble. God and Satan grew up and matured through the endless bloodshed in the battles against each other, as veteran they noticed something fishy was going to occur so they halted the war against each other. They made changes to their systems and united their unit in the armies to investigate in the world. As if they where blind a lot has changed that doesn't mean like destruction they caused. There where new races, new gods, and new powers that didn't originate from the 4 originals of this world. If Satan, God, Great Red, and Ophis were a coordinate plane then that means that something from somewhere else is taking place here. It turned out to be 666 from the other world and many of the deities from there too. While the deities were escaping here from the other world because it was chaos and cruel, Trihexa or 666 the overlord there noticed. It became fascinated with the new discovery of this world and plans to visit in the most unpleasant way of course as a overlord (Invasion). The one lead his army was non other than the monster of both angels and devils Lucifer/Helel, it was also it who introduced Trihexa this world he is about to invade. Great Red and Ophis teamed up with Satan and God to defend mankind against Trihexa's terror. It was the most gruesome war ever to be fought, both sides with lots of casualties. But in the end This world won. Trihexa was strong that even Great Red and Ophis feared it, he could easily beat one of them and even manage both. After his army was demolished and Lucifer/Helel betrayed him by stealing some of his power he was cornered up by Satan, God, and a weakened Great Red (Ophis was too weaken to fight so she retreated). With a furious battle and ending in a flash of glory his conscious was sealed by God. Finally peace was here after so long as they thought. Great Red returned to the Dimension Gap, Ophis was left wondering around to Recover from her injuries, God created Heaven the home of angels, fixed his system (which resulted in fallen angels), and apologized to Satan, Satan created Hell(It's not like how most people would describe it) the home of devils, fixed his system, gave most of his power away forming the 72 clans, and apologized to god too. Pax Romana, well it was peaceful. Lucifer/Helel wasn't making any moves for a while, but he was we know it, was no more. As a Devil/Angel hybrid that stole power from Trihexa he gained a fearful ability to transform into anybody, a monster with many faces and identities. He sparked another war as he disguised as Satan and to assassinate God. The angels were mad beginning to attack and killing the devils, which had no idea what is happening. The devils thought it was war so it was and punched back. God wasn't dead but gravely wounded and Satan was confused, both were not in shape for another war or could lead a their creations again. So both of them disappeared entering a state of solitude once again. God went to find Satan when he has recovered reasonable enough in secret. They sort the matter out calmly even though there was a war being fought by their children (angels and devils, humans against other humans), it has never occur that someone could have such a ability, yet it has also not occur there was Trihexa right? Soon they hypothesized the culprit to be the monster of angels and devils Lucifer/Helel. They had to lure him out somehow so the best way was to pay along with the tricksters game and act dumbly. Even though it wasn't the least in bloodshed it was still the most efficient and safe way to go about finishing this troublesome being. God and Satan clashed once again however for a different reason and reason now. The plan was for them to seal off most of their power that they have left and act powerless in their last duel so that Lucifer/Helel would appear to finished them both off for that is his nature. The plan failed miserably however, ending up with Satan and God both kill along with everyone totally believe that they lost their precious leader, which fumed the war to a whole new scale and the fallen angels stepping in too because it was even disturbing them. However still they manage to drag Lucifer/Helel down with them because their deaths alerted Great Red who showed up to finish the monster. After they died, God choose to go to the realm of the faded and leave the system to the hands of the Angels and humans to the fate of themselves, he believed in them to the very last of his moment before he finally rest. Satan was a bit disappointed and unhappy about dying, as there were still lots of things he wanted to do and experience, so he decided to reincarnate, however there is always some problem eh? Lucifer/Helel along with the rest of Trihexa's powers was sealed into 6 sacred gears called "The Forbidden Lost Keys", they are top-tier sacred gears that don't actually belong in the system.

Character Alpha

Name: Issei Walker Hyoudou

Birthday: February 14 Aquarius (Also it's Valentine Day)

Age: 15

Height: 175cm

Weight: 55kg

Status: Alive

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Blood Type: AB+

Home Country: Japan or United Kingdom

Partner: Satan

Affiliation: Walker Family

Occupation: Student, Exorcist, Magician

Ability and Sacred Gear: Secret/Classified/Unknown

Relative:

Allen Walker (Ancestor)

Road Kamelot (Ancestor)

Unnamed Deceased Parents

Nobuna Walker Hyoudou (Adopted Sister)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Distant Relative Uncle/Godfather)

Character Beta

Name: Nobuna Walker Hyoudou

Birthday: May 11 Taurus

Age: 17

Height: 170cm

Weight: 45kg

Status: Alive

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Blood Type: O+

Home Country: Japan

Affiliation: Walker Family

Occupation: Student

Ability and Sacred Gear: Booster Gear(Unawakened Form)

Relative:

Unnamed Deceased Foster Parents

Issei Walker Hyoudou (Adopted Brother)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Distant Relative Foster Uncle/Godfather)

Top 10 Strongest Listing

Red (Common Sense)

(Before Losing Her Power)

of Bible (In His Prime)

Satan (Before Giving Away His Powers)

(God of Destruction)

(Hindu God of The Heavens)

/Helel (Monster or Angel and Devil, Vessel of Trihexa, Traitor)

(In His Young Days)

(He Owns The Dead)

(Slayer of Balor)

Note: The House of Lucifer still exist via sperm bank. Satan despite how much he loathed Lucifers betrayal still had some respect in him. Respect to the Previous Sane Lucifer not the Monster of Angel and Devil. Lucifer/Helel might also be Samuel The Dragon Eater. Or not

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for not updating on my other two fanfics but hmm, I sort ran out of ideas and was really busy because now that, I entered high school (boo no more middle school free time and careless grades) I've started this story out of curiosity, so don't expect much please. Also I've started actually reading the Light Novel of this anime, which is really good. Ahh why is English so hard, even translations are more cooler.


	2. Prologue Alpha

**V1C0 Prologue Alpha **

**Volume 1 Chapter 0 Issei **

It all happened 11 years ago, when I was 4.

One day just like any regular, my parents would always return home and sit with us (me and my older sister Nobuna) to eat dinner and engage in family activities and conversations ... My parents were busy people and I didn't really know what they do, but I always trusted them and felt secure. I wished once and still do that we can be like this forever.

However forever was never something possible, as it required the paradox of Infinity! Before I was too naive and weak, now I'm still never going to be strong enough to ever achieve my irrational perfection. I'm stubborn so I will never give up but what you love the most can hurt you the most too. It's only a matter of time before the sky fall, damn reality and Murphy's Law.

See my family the Walkers, were originated from a famous and powerful exorcist and magician by the name of Allen Walker. He defeated a evil demon called the Millennium Earl ... the legend goes on and on. But the problem was that after the whole ordeal of his life, at some point he founded a dangerous weapon or weapons called Forbidden Gear. As he was the first human to ever be viewed as qualified for the ownership by the weapon it's self, he was cursed/blessed or whatever by the Forbidden Gear. Now the owner of these destructive tools became him and his posterity, which is we the Walker Family. Eventually many has started to reject us, and even target us.

My parent were no exception, even though they bared no Sacred Gears or ways of hurting people (they were just regular civilians), the possibility of baring 1 of the 6 Forbidden Gears got them killed. There was no way to trace back the killer, because it happened so fast, so sudden. One moment we were still a happy little family, the next our car blew up and flipped down the highway. It's still a miracle that my sister and I survived that day, but not without cost. My sister was traumatised, broken, and developed hemaphobia (fear of blood). I only lost one eye, my left eye and got slight amnesia which I don't know to be thankful or sad because it's was important stuff but stuff I don't want to ever recall. (It did help me to move on) but the Target that day was actually supposed to be me.

My name is Issei Walker Hyoudou, and I am the Sixth head of the Walker Family (now that most of them are dead or hidden). I'm a sixth generation Walker, and so far the only one to be able to host 2 Forbidden Gears. Naturally born with much genius talent (365 Peerless Quality Magical Circuits) and trained by the craziest of the craziest (Satan). It was also that day that my woke up in the hospital bed, that I decided to resign to my fate and accept my identity. To become the strongest magician ever and protect those who I hold dear to, never see another tear shed of sadness but of happiness, and when my time comes to leave without the slightest amount of regret.

Oh also if you wonder why Satan? Because oddly enough his poor soul was stuck with me someway somehow. He said that they reincarnated his powers but misses out on his conscious and knowledge, which split from him and ended up tangled together with me hehe. He offered to help me by training me before but I was too lazy, now even though I regret it I cannot deny my foolishness. If only I was strong, things would turn out to be different.

11 Years Ago, in a certain room of the hospital

"So you finally have woken up lazy kid? Have you thought of my plan, I'm still insisting not that I care but ... "

"Yeah I've realized! Still God's too cruel to take everything from me!"

"God is dead idiot, you fates in your very own hands. You can blame other if you don't even know what you are suppose to do!"

"Shut up! It's not like you understand, you never had a family."

"You're right I never did, but you're also like family to me. Do you think it's fun being stuck in your head watching a 4 year old's sorrow? If you were stronger, you could have protected everyone and you know that."

"Yeah I did but I couldn't I was still too weak, too stupid accept the facts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry Nobuna, I'm sorry Satan. I can't do it I'm just a regular human kid."

"Then fight for those that you have failed and live for those you that you have to protect. It's true you are human but even humans are strong if you go the right way. My plans not that harsh and I'll always be by your side even you neither of us likes it. Well because I'm stuck together with you pathetic human."

"Okay so what was your plan again?"

"First we need to get out of here boy."

Satan's 11 Year Training Plan (Won't be responsible for any Injury or Deaths)

First Two Years: Learn the basic knowledge of EVERYTHING

3rd Year: Physical Training

4th Year: Magic Training

5th Year: Ki Training

6th Year: Senjutsu Training

Next Four Years: Exorcism and Picking a fight with anyone, and developing your Forbidden Gear via experience.

Last year: Integrated Training

Everyday Train 20 Hours

10 Hours Awake Training

10 Hours Asleep Training

Rest of 4 Hours

2x30 min showers each day morning and afternoon

1 Hour Swimming

1 Hour learning how to cook

1-Hour Free Time

SIGNATURE PLEASE PUT HERE:

"Satan why do I feel like I'm just about to sign something equivalent to my death warrants?"

"It's nothing just a feeling, I promise that you'll be fine. I can very personally assure you that everything is going to be okay but it's not going to be easy kid. Are you up for a challenge? I'll even give you money to buy toys if you do well."

"T-TOYs ? Now you're talking my language Mr! So what do we do first?"

"Hmm good question. First thing we gotta visit the Bank of Japan to get some money I've stored in case of emergencies, then we go on a long taxi ride to the airport, next you let me take over for a while for adult business okay? And you're find you self in a soft bed a few day later and we'll began training in England"

"Can I really trust you?"

"Well I'm the only one you have and I won't do stupid stuff since we are in the same body thus feel the same right?"

"Y-yeah I'm still not certain but seems to make sense. Okay I'll sign your mental contract and follow you direction until it's over Satan-san. I don't really know what to say but I'm counting on you and I guess I believe you too"

"You're in a ride of your life boy, I hope you won't regret."

"Regret isn't my style, I live in the present not past like you said right."


	3. Chapter 1 My Sister's a Devil?

_The same colour as that person's hair—._

_That's what I thought while I looked at my hand covered in blood._

_Red— Crimson red hair which is more brilliant than strawberry-blonde._

_Yes, that person's long and beautiful crimson hair has the same colour as the colour my hand is covered in._

_Rias Gremory._

_(From Light Novel)_

Magician x Devil

Volume 1 Chapter 1

My Sister's a Devil?

I, Issei Waller Hyoudou haves just finished my 11 year training plane with Satan.

Hell I don't even know what to say anymore now that it's all over. No more sleepless nights or dangerous missions. Currently I am laying in my soft master king size bed inside the Walker Villa. No matter what I will not open my eyelids today, because I'm going to be sleeping in all day. Ahh 11 years weren't that hard ehh or maybe I've just been through too much to remember the pain.

"Master, there's urgent news from your brother." A soft voice spoke from the darkness of my bed chamber.

I grunted a bit and responded. "I was just about to fall asleep Sebastian. Anyways what is this urgent news?"

The shadows on the wall morphed into the silhouette of a Black Butler. Sebastian Michaelis, he is the probably the first butler in the world, because he is Satan's butler. Made by Satan very own shadow, he use to serve under him as his right hand man. Now he serves me as his new master and the host of his deceased master's soul.

"Your sister is dead"

My eyes snapped wide open and got up from my soft bed like its on fire. I seriously don't believe what I've just heard.

"Are you positive? Who was the killer?" Sebastian reached into his pocket and handed me a picture.

I took it from him with my shaky hands and slowly turned it over. I swear if this was a joke I would kill him.

In the picture was a female fallen angel that flew up high from the ground, her hand look as she had threw something.

There was also a guy on the ground, with a pool of blood spreading underneath his body on the ground.

I don't recognize the girl but the guy seems familiar, wait his face doesn't look like a guys face. It's -

Nobuna there was a huge hole in his, wait no her abdomen.

"Explain to me what happened" I failed again didn't I? I couldn't save mom and dad now even my sister dead, am I really all alone.

"As you wish master. Nobuna-sama was her date with this fallen angel then at the end of their date they went to the fountain. It was dawning and no one was around so the fallen angel made her move and pierced Nobuna-sama with a light spear. The wound was too big and bleeding out too quick so not a while later, she died. However in her last few moments Rias Gremory the Heiress of the Gremory family arrived via magic circle, and reincarnated Nobuna-sama into her servant." Sebastian took a quick breath "What will you do now Master?"

"Sebastian pack the bag, we are leaving to Japan now immediately"

I replied stoically, and went to my wardrobe to find a appropriate attire to wear.

"Time really never stops for you to catch your breath eh?"

Nobuna's PoV

"Wake up or I shall kill you dead. Wake up bitch or I'll chop off your balls" The sound of my alarm clock going off woke me efficiently. "Ahhhh I'm so tired. Man this stupid things gives me the weirdest dreams." Sitting up right from my bed and yawning the rest of the sleepiness out of my body. "Hold on I think I remember something?"

A sudden acute pain struck my head causing me to lose balance and fall the the floor from my bed.

"Will you die for me please" a voice too familiar haunted against my back. Chilling me, making me have goosebumps. "Who are you?" I yelled.

However there was no one there, I open my eyes and the darkness was all gone. "Yuuma Amano" why does that seem to sound so familiar. I feel my body responding but my head is absent of any memory of that name. Whatever need to go to school first, a cold shower would fix most things wouldn't it.

I got my self tidied, and ate some simple breakfeast then went to school. On the way I met up with my best friend Aika Kiriyuu. Everyone call us the "Female Pervert Duo" because we are perverted but even more so than the male pervert duo. Aika and I are however only friends though because she's straight and I'm actually not attracted to her because well she's pretty much what you call a flat chest. I ask her about the name that keeps on repeating in my head "Yuuma Amano" however she doesn't remember anyone by that name and say it's probably just my imagination. Yeah it might just be that.

In class, the teacher was talking about mathematic more specifically Algebra 2.

" So the definition of a imaginary number is a number when squared give you a negative result. On question 8 you can clearly see how that when you square ..." I hate math seriously, I'm not good in any field of academy but I SUCK at math. I gave up and lost my attention as I lower my head to my desk. 'Doesn't hurt if I take anyways, cuz either way I wouldn't understand what the teacher is say ing or trying to teach. Seriously how's it gonna help you in real life by knowing irrational numbers or imaginary numbers whatever.' My eyelids fall like the curtain in my room and darkness once again embraces me in his warm arms.

"Will you please die for me?" A girl said in front of me standing behind a fountain. 'Why's this place so similar to-' before I can finish.

The black hair beauty before me transformed into a angel? Maybe devil since the wings she had sticking out her back was black as a ravens feather. That's not the point the whole process of it was epic. Her cloths exploded and every part of a bishoujo's secret was revealed to my humble eyes. 'I can see it! I can see it!' My soul was screaming in ecstasy. " O-OPPAI, it's so full and the right size and smooth, the thighs, long and slim no extra fat at all, the -" I stopped as I felt blood gushing up my wind pipe. Looking down I saw a surreal spear through my center. Blood ran out my body like a waterfall. Blood it was the second thing that terrify me the most in this world, the first is seeing Oppai shrinking. Falling to my knees, it didn't hurt? Am I already dying, I can't feel my body anymore. Very Soon my strength to stay standing was gone too. 'My head, it feels so light, the ground doesn't look to hard right.' My eye were open as I see my self falling slowly. Memories, that's what I see flashing before my eyes. Even as they began to blur I see one person clearly. Well maybe not, is it just a reflection in my blood. It's so red, reminds me of Rias senpai's beautiful crimson hair blowing in the wind. Rias Gremory she was the most beautiful girl in our school, our school idol. 'Everything about her seems intoxicated, as love potion. Her white, tight, smooth skin, those cyan orbs, her eyes like prince less jewelry that can see through your soul, her long crimson hair, the most distinct feature of her, and her OPPAI, the most perfect OPPAI I've seen so far that I've lived, I would want to die motorboating those jugs.' My will to live burned out bright with those last wishes that I still hold.

"So it was you that summoned me?" A curvy figure spoke as she landed from her magical circle. " Interesting. Now you shall live for my sake as a servant of Gremory"

Issei's PoV

In a Audi R8 Custom Edition, on the way to the air-port.

Sebastian was in the drivers seat and I was passenger seat besides him. As we drove down the mountain road at very dangerous speed he asks me why is it that we are going to travel using human methods. "Master, why should we not go via teleportation?" I looked at him as he concentrates fully on the road ahead. "Do you even need to ask? If we where to arrive using Magic then surely somebody is going to be able to detect us. Even if the chances might be minuscule it's still possible and giving up the element of surprise is like announcing to your opponent when and where you are going to strike."

"How bout if we just fly there? While concealing our aura and at great speeds?"

"Hmm Satan is currently asleep so I can't use his powers, flying my magic would be too costly and obvious because I'm a human"

"A walk on water?"

"What's wrong with you Sebastian do you have a fear of planes or something?" I look at him irritatedly

"No Master, I do not fear planes. I just have a great dislike towards the sky in general." He said with a iota of emotion in his tone.

If I remember correctly in the Great War lots of devil were killed by angels, one of them involved the house of Satan, which were driven crazy from the death of there Master. "It's that day eh Sebastian? You know it's in the past so you should forget it, we are all powerless to change what has happened. It's okay to let your anger and sadness out even if it's unprofessional. And believe me you're not the only one, even Satan howled when he found out."

A silent way we entered a dim tunnel, lights that we pass by seems to slowly come and hastily run once it's parallel to us. No long we drove out of the tunnel and there was a beach. Sunny day, like these with no one on it, not polluted environment. The blue sky with clouds hiding the heaven, the darker blue waters hitting the shore then retreating back for another attack, and the sand laying so still and peaceful on the ground like sand of gold and treasures above the sea. It was a good day, just sorta talking about the wrong topics. "But Sebastian if you're serious about it, one day we shall attack the heavens. And I'll be right at your side not as your master but as your comrade fighting for the sake of your peace."

He kept on driving, keeping his eyes still as wood in front, but tears already went down his face. It was beautiful, because there was a expression shown, something that has been buried under for a long time surfacing out to release his burden. Sebastian is a handsome gentleman too, he's the type that you would gladly be gay for, okay that sounded wrong.

"Master, I understand. I'm trembled by your profound words. Even though I may have live thousands of years I've never yet met a person such like you." He praised me.

"Y-Y-You I'm not that great, who do you think you are flattering your Master." I was embarrassed, stuttering which should never be happening to me just happened.

The rest of the trip to the airport was pretty much quiet.

Nobuna's PoV

In the class room

"Okay so the next question, 29, Nobuna please give your answer." The teacher said looking at his answers key waiting for a answer to be called audibly

A while went by...

"Nobuna?" The teacher looked up to see "How Dare you Sleep in My Class!" He roar.

"Ahhhh -" Nobuna stood up trenches in cold sweat. She looked down to expect some kind of hole in her stomach and bleeding everywhere but there was none. "I'm alive" She yelled and slapped to self to keep sure that this was reality and not a dream.

Right now the whole class was in tension, ready to breakout in a sea of laughter at any moment.

"Oh I'm at school? Why do you look so pissed Mr.- hmm what's your name again teacher."

After that one the whole class totally burst out in laughter.

"Hahahahahaha good one Nobu-kun!" A student said as he fell to the floor rolling because his belly cramped from over humoring.

" Aaaghhhhh Shut up! Nobuna get out of the classroom! After school you have detention and clean up duty." The teacher totally red from head to toe, had steam coming out of his ears and nostrils like a chew-chew train. At this the class laughed even more.

"Okay." I said, it's not like I got anything to do today anyways.

After school ended, I went to detention and cleaned up the math classroom. It wasn't that dirty to began with because it's the most boring and strict class in the whole school. As I was walking home I thought about that dream. 'The place was like the park here, the huge fountain at the center ...' I have instincts telling me it's dangerous and don't go but I feel unease to just leave to thought to here. I decided to go anyways, hell with danger. 'At least when someone says something strange, I'll run before any of that can happen'

Arriving at the park, a sense of Deja Vu floods my head like this morning. "Yuuma-chan." I touched the spot at the fountain where she supposedly sat before.

'I remember now!' All the dreams and visions seem to suddenly make sense. My head reorganized it correctly and bingo. "So I was on a date with this girl that suddenly ask me out from the middle of no where and turned out to be a devil, that was suppose to kill me because of some gear or stuff I have?" I said it made no sense but sounded so right. Closing my eyes and thought. Actually using my logical side this time. "If I was killed then why am I- " I was cut off as I sense this unpleasant presence of somebody. This feeling was the same as when I was killed in my dreams. Standing up from the fountain, I looked around worriedly. "Something is not right." There was no body around, but it not dark yet. Looking down at my watch "7:39 no I can't be this late, the sky isn't even dark yet" 'but also shouldn't it be at least be dawn and why is there the moon and why is the lights at the park open?' Somehow it's very bright and the more I look at it the more I feel pain.

In the darkness that isn't so dark any more, I see someone walking towards me. 'What the hell is happening? Why can't I stop shaking' the figure got closer and closer until he stopped and look at me.

"Well this really is unfortunate. Me running into you of course" The creepy stranger with a hat in trench coat spoke with a middle aged male voice. 'Fuck, is this a god damn serial killer, he seems psycho to me' I tried my best to not collapse under this terrifying feeling that freezes to my very core, stay calm and take a step back. "Ah I-I-I shit!" I couldn't find anything to say to get me out of this situation. Turning my back to him, I dashed away at my maximum speeds. 'I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna get raped and chopped by this old middle aged psycho freak that has a fetish for young boys or cross dressing girls'

Running was like flying, the feeling was different today, i feel much lighter and stronger and less tiring. 'Maybe I might just make it' I was just about to relax after I thought I had lose that potential murderer. Until feathers fell from the sky, I look up and saw him flying with black wings behind his back. 'Yuuma!' That's it they are really ordered to kill me. Everything is really, I can't escape.

"Looking for a way out?" He landed in front of me all the sudden. Moving back to a safe distance I began to think of solutions.

"Such cowardness I can't abide lower-class beings" 'shit I can't think of anything now'

"So let's see, your friends and master are no where to be found, also you show no sign disappearing or magic circles being deploy, there for I shall assume you are nothing but a stray!"

"How could this be" I began to back away.

The devil suddenly made a spear appear in his hands like the one Yuuma made. " and if that's the case then killing you won't be a problem!" He threw the spear at me

'My life really suck, I've accomplished nothing and died twice. I don't want to die now, I don't want to die a virgin, I don't want to die before I can even grope a girls OPPAI, and I don't want to die at the hands of his middle aged stranger, I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!' I really don't, and that moment something inside me ticked. I closed my eye waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I feel actually good at the moment. Opening my eyes I noticed somehow the spear in front disappeared.

"I see, you're a tough one" noticing I found there was a weird red thing on my hand like a glove.

"Boost!" It ringed in a anime voice like those children ultra-man toys. "What the -" I saying before the man threw another spear at me. 'Crap I got distracted, now I'm going to really die.'

Issei's PoV

Not even 20 minute after we arrive at the hotel, I sense this aura of a fallen angels at a distant place.

"Sebastian! Fly me north! I sense a fallen angle!" I commanded as my butler, immediately got off the couch and opened his 12 obsidian black devil wings. "As you wish Master"

We got to the location as fast and stealth as we can and hid in the shadows. I saw a high schooler running at inhuman speed at random direction blindingly. 'So he seems to be running from something' not far behind there was the that I had sensed earlier.

"The fallen ones have gotta ignorant and cocky nowadays eh? Or is it just plain foolishness" I commented nonchalantly.

"I believe that high schooler is your sister Master." Now that I look closely it does seem similar.

'Ahhh damn those cross dressers, they are only of the loop holes of my eye of truth.' "What actions do you suggest we take now Sebastian?" I asked for his opinion.

"hmmm I believe we should wait until the situation is absolutely necessary. Like you said master deception is our greatest weapon this it's even better if the enemies never knew we existed." I nodded in agreement. 'Indeed.'

The interaction between the fallen angel was boring until the moment he threw his spear of light. I was about to give the command until I noticed the abnormal change in Nobuna's aura. "Wait not yet." I stopped my butler "It's truly interesting, indeed." The spear of light shattered when it was about to impact its victim. It all happened in 1 second. Now that face on the fallen angel was of surprise. "I see, you're a tough one."

'Indeed she is, if one would have only generally glanced at her sacred gear. 98% of the observer would mistake it for a Twice Critical. It is similar but heaven and earth apart that is far. What it truly is, is the first and closed form of the 5th Longinus, Boosted Gear.' The fallen angel throw another spear, this time Nobuna isn't going to be about to dodge. "Sebastian now!" I commanded.

Suddenly the shadows of the dark night broke free from it's trapped state and morphed into shapes. It bonded the fallen angels restricting all movement like chains and ropes and also devoured the spear of light like it was a Mosquitos flying into a bonfire. We stepped out of the shadows and presented ourselves to a terrified high school sister/ cross dressed brother.

"who are you" they both said, well the fallen angel mumbled as he had his mouth gagged.

"Nobuna Hyoudou?" I asked the girl who fell down to the ground to scared to stand.

"Y-yes who are you?" She answered barely coherent. Her eyes were filled with confusion, refusing to look straight at me.

"I'm your brother, Issei Walker Hyoudou. Who else would come and save you from a situation like this." I offered my hand and smiled warmly, I hold no love towards my useless sister but she is the only family that I have left and the only one I can trust aside from my butler.

"O-okay but who's he?" She looked at Sebastian with fear that he might eat her.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Nobuna-sama'a brother, my master, Issei-sama, and I am please to be at your assistance." He introduced with a halfway bow and took out a handkerchief from his pocket in his tuxedo to give to my sister.

"Thank you I guess" she took it and got up slowly. 'Well not so bad'

I then sense magical circles being deploy and hold up my right fist to signal Sebastian to be alert but do not attack.

"What's going on now?" Nobuna hid behind my back as I concentrated abit to verify the source.

Then three people were summoned to the site via magic circle, all of them were high school girls.

One of them I can recognize. 'Rias Gremory, the heiress of the house of Gremory and my sisters master.'

They approached us slowly.

"Rias senpai ?" My sister spotted her walking towards us. There a some tension but I hope that the Gremory would be as dumb as to attack.

The crimson hair ojou-san look at me straight in the eyes and spoke. "Who might you be and why are you in devil territory." She was elegant about the tone to express but never the less kinda rude.

"Allow me." Sebastian offered stepping forward slowly.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is my current master Issei Walker Hyoudou. We are here for vacation and to visit a relative until my master sense a feeling of a fallen one so we arrive to clean out the pests Gremory-San." 'Thank you Sebastian. You're really talented in many different ways.'

"Sir Michaelis as the hero in old war stories and the only alive underling of Satan-sama?" The girl couldn't believe in her eyes as one of the most famous and powerful devil is standing right in front of her.

I smirked at her expression. "Yes indeed I am that Sebastian" then he opened his 12 wings to make his point stronger.

"You are the Master of Hyoudou Nobuna correct?" I asked her, she turns her attention to me and answered again quite rudely "Yes I am and who might you be boy?"

The irritation mark popped on my head and I just wanted to scream at her but I composed my jester. "I am Lord Issei Walker Hyoudou, the current head of the House of Walker, and this here is my sister." I said with only a little of displeasure and pointed to Nobuna.

"Walker? The magicians and exocrists and the guys that make textbook and hmm Kais Walker? I apologize for my rudeness but I don't recall lots of Walkers." She said with a question mark above her head.

"Ahhhh yes, my family could be very diverse, see we do lots of things but we don't exactly like the spot light maybe not Kais-San." I admitted because it was true never less. Then I turn back to face Nobuna and took her hand.

"Well sis it's been a long time, and I know you got lots of things to ask me, I also have lots to ask you but for now let's just end the day here. I really want to go back to shower and sleep because I had some long hours on the plane from Britain." I pulled her and walked to the Gremory girl.

"Since you're her master, please explain to her about everything. Also treat her nicely if you can."

"I will, the House of Gremory is know for treating their servants as family" She replied and took my sisters hand.

"Issei? I'm sorry but I don't really remember much about you except I had a younger brother. Hmmm is this a dream?" Nobuna hesitatingly asked.

"Sadly no. But it'll be fine I promise you as a Walker." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Also Gremory-San if I hear anything about you mistreating her without a decent reason, I will personally deal with you devils. Be aware of the shadows." I threatened.

"Ara ara such a scary person" the girl besides Rias said. The white haired girl next to her just glared at me. "Very well, I feel more assured now of your servants haha." I chuckled then turned by back to walk to the fallen angel. "As for you, you are in not so much of a choice"

Sebastian tighten the shadow tentacles putting much stress in the fallen's fragile body. "Either you tell us and you might live long enough to have a happy ending or we'll torture you in and out and kill you anyways once you're broken." My left eyed started spinning and glowed red eager to feast on this human size pigeon.

"So which one will you choose maggot" Sebastian added smiling wickedly like a truly evil devil.

"Ah hahahaha"

Rias's PoV

'Wow today was more than I expected' I was currently in Nobuna's room trying to explain to her the situation with my two other servants, Akeno and Koneko. Moving close to Nobuna, I gently moved her chin with my hands to have her eyes facing me.

"To put it simply, Nobu-kun you are now one of us, a Devil."


	4. Character Files

Germany won yay :) , though I feel bad for Brazil, their luck really sucked this year.

Ahhhh also I've finally decided on the character portfolio here it is. Well not full yet since the story just began.

Character Alpha

Name: Issei Walker Hyoudou

Birthday: February 14 Aquarius (Also it's Valentine Day)

Age: 15

Appearance: Like Allen Walker ( -Man) except with no scar or curse. His right eye is sky blue while his left eye is blood red and has a faustian contract like the one Ciel has in Black Butler. He's slightly taller and a little more lean or muscular than Allen. His skin is very pale like snow and smooth. Usually he goes out wearing a simple black tuxedo with a red tie, and a pair of Ray Bands to cover up his different eye colors. He has the same haircut as Allen and the same smile.

Personality: Loyal, smart, caring, tsundere, greedy, easily tempered, eats too much and sleeps too much, adaptive, calm, can't sit straight most of the times, strong, stubborn, always smiling or fake smiling, analysis, shy about opposite gender, hate ignorance people.

Like: Money, his friends and family, power, food as long as it's good, cooking, good fights, interesting book and opinions, drugs, weapons, nice cars.

Dislikes: ignorant people, anyone that dares to accuse him of positioning their food as long as he made it, people who don't accept who they are, people who play with his emotions, humans in general, animals like dogs and cats, the church, bubble gum, spice food, contracts, poor attitudes.

Height: 175cm

Weight: 55kg

Status: Alive

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Blood Type: AB+

Home Country: Japan or United Kingdom

Partner: Satan

Affiliation: Walker Family

Occupation: Student, Exorcist, Magician

Ability and Sacred Gear: Secret/Classified/Unknown

Relative:

Allen Walker (Ancestor)

Road Kamelot (Ancestor)

Unnamed Deceased Parents

Nobuna Walker Hyoudou (Adopted Sister)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Distant Relative Uncle/Godfather)

Sebastian Michaelis(Butler)

Character Beta

Name: Nobuna Walker Hyoudou

Birthday: May 11 Taurus

Age: 17

Appearance: Like Naoto Shirogane but with darker hair color and smaller bust size B cup. She was longer hair medium length and likes to keep it straight and down. Usually she goes out in a Kuoh Academy boys uniform because she's a cross dress later on she'll change to the girls uniform and I guess act a little different too.

Personality: confused most of the time, dense, perverted with a major boob fetish, justice, happy go around attitude, hard working, loyal, satisfied unless your talking about breast, shy, loves cooking too.

Likes: Issei(same time jealous), OPPAI, anime and manga, amazingly moving movies and stories, food, cooking, buying cloths both male and female, yandere, family and friends, Vali(when meeting him later)

Dislikes: fake OPPAI, those who will hurt her loved ones, prideful people that do not acknowledge anyone but themselves, trusting others with the kitchen, people who look at her different just because she cross dresses.

Height: 170cm

Weight: 45kg

Status: Alive

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Blood Type: O+

Home Country: Japan

Affiliation: Rias Gremory's peerage

Occupation: Student

Ability and Sacred Gear: Booster Gear

Relative:

Unnamed Deceased Foster Parents

Issei Walker Hyoudou (Adopted Brother)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Distant Relative Foster Uncle/Godfather)

Sebastian Michaelis

Age and birthday unknown but he's ancient.

Appearance just like he is in the black butler anime

Height: 185cm

Weight: unknown

Status: Alive

Gender: Male

Race: Demon

Blood type:unknown

Home country: Hell

Affiliation: Issei Walker Hyoudou

Occupation: All in one Butler

Ability: Immunity to light and all holy elements, power of shadows, concealing expert, Laevateinn the sword of eternal darkness, all the basic ultimate class devil things, a forbidden gear.

Relative:

Satan (Creator/Master)

Ciel Phantomhive (Former Master)

Issei Walker Hyoudou (Current Master)


	5. Chapter 2 Issei's First Day

_The same colour as that person's hair—._

_That's what I thought while I looked at my hand covered in blood._

_Red— Crimson red hair which is more brilliant than strawberry-blonde._

_Yes, that person's long and beautiful crimson hair has the same colour as the colour my hand is covered in._

_Rias Gremory._

_(From Light Novel)_

Magician x Devil

Volume 1 Chapter 2

Issei's First Day at School?

Nobuna's PoV

In a familiar room, yes my room.

'Was this all a dream' I kept asking my self again and again in the whole morning. 'First off I began with amnesia about this relationship with this Yuuma Amano? Who ended up killing me and then I was reborn as a devil by Rias senpai the most attractive and wanted girl in the whole school turns out to be a devil too. Next I was being hunted by this fallen angel that look totally like a middle age psychopathic serial killer, and I survived because my brother that I never knew appeared out of no where to save me with a butler that look totally like something out of a yaoi anime with powers to control shadows to form tentacles and stuff. Then Rias senpai, Akeno senpai, the two Ojousama of Kuoh Academy and Koneko the school mascot come to pick me up and take me home just to explain to me they are also devil?'

"Okay it believe that I have really gone crazy from cross dressing and hentai! In fact I know it because every situation that I "dreamed" could have always had a possibility to turn into a erotic moment!" I exclaimed loudly, while crying tears too cuz this could have been the best dream ever instead it was like a nightmare.

"Ara you're awake already~~~" a voice said behind me. I turned around immediately and saw a naked beauty yawning and stretching out her arms.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-ri-Rias senpai?" Her glorious oppai moved up and down as she laid back down on my bed. 'W-w-w-whT's going on! OMG! so it was all real? Wait why is she naked in my bed! Why am I naked too!'

"O-OPPAI!" I screamed in surprise of the treasure on every women's chest filled with the dream of every men and women that like women. Don't know what I've done to deserve this view of the wonder in my dreams. Now I just want to grope them and motorboat in it and I would gladly die without a regret. 'W-wait a second, that still doesn't explain why she's here and why are we both naked?'

It didn't took long before any teenager, pieces this puzzle together. 'Two people naked in bed means they slept together, which also mean!"

"Oh I heard you like breasts. You like mine?" Rias senpai got out of bed and when the covers left her, you can see her whole body at its full glory. 'Her skins so smooth and tight, her butt just the right sizing matching her luxurious thighs and waist, the curves and line of her body is what makes not just artist comment as a eye shoring sight...'

I was so caught up processing all this in my head that I totally forgotten about the outside world and had the happiest lecherous face on.

"Hmm could you help me clip this part?" She turned around and pushed her long crimson hair to the side showing a open bra clip.

"Sure."

"Ano Senpai, did anything happen between us yesterday?" I asked hoping both answer a yes and a no. I really want to have my first time especially with a Bishoujo-sama but what kind of person I am to not remember a single thing.

"What do you mean? Oh no, no I still a virgin." Somehow this really depresses me, just like my could-have-been-wonderful-reality-I-thought-dream nothing happened. Sign*

Third PoV

In a fancy hotel room, the president suite of the Shangeri-La hotel a few miles away from Nubuna's place.

On a fancy king size bed laid a happy young men, with drool coming out of his mouth like a kitchen sink leak. "KFC ... MacDonalds ... Subway ... Dunken Donuts ..." He mumbled childishly. Then a well dressed butler walked into the room with everything tidied and neat, except for his master bed.

'Should I wake him up? But master seems so peaceful sleeping, it one of the times where he's allow to be childish and he's been adult-to-early for way too long.' He thought to himself.

"Beep * Beep * Beep" The alarm clock sounded, and came down the path to its destruction.

"Agi!" The young man woke unpleasantly by burning the poor fated alarm.

'I guess that unlucky electronic, did my job for me.' Sebastian sweat dropped and came to announce his masters schedule for today.

"Time to wake up young master, we have lots to do today. First off you have a interview with your school administrator today at 1:00 and you have to go tour the campus and greet the devils who own this territory." Sebastian announced.

"Can I sleep a little long? I was just getting to the good part of my dream." Issei replied sleepily wiping off some of the drool from his mouth.

"You can if you wish young master, however free brunch ends at 11. You'll miss the opportunity to eat a free 5 star buffet." Just as he had finish his sentence, the boy jumped out of his bed and flew into the bathroom.

"No way in a million years am I gonna miss a opportunity of free food Sebastian!" The butler chuckled and processed to fix his master bed.

'He really never changes, fallen for the same trick every time.'

Sebastian's PoV

We arrived at the buffet at 10:09, and sat at the table at 10:10.

'Today feels really special from other days somehow'

"Sebastian, I challenge you to a eating contest, the winner give the loser a dare that he must do." I look at my master with interest.

"Anything as in the dare?" I said with a amusing tone.

"Yes anything, even thing that are immoral or of disgrace."

"I accept your challenge Master." I took out my right hand for him to shake in agreement.

"Yes! And it begins NOW!" He said as he quickly let go of my hand and we both dashed towards the foods like robbers on the run.

It next 49 minutes was a battle between sucking food in you like a life size vacuum cleaner, stealing food from each other and other people and fork and knife fighting for the food in the middle.

At the last minute!

"You're going down Master" at insane speed my hand shoot forward with then silver wear fork and stabbed into the cinnamon bun.

"Oh no you don't!" Master suddenly appear before I was able to get the bun to my mouth and elbowed me straight in the chin, causing me to stumble backwards also dropping the bun in mid-air.

"That's cheating master!"

"I never said you can't hit!"

Master launch himself at the target like a torpedo, at this rate I will lose I must do something. Right now the whole lobby of the hotel, seem to be in rubbles there was shadows as there were still light that was on.

Third PoV

"Sa se Mocha!" The thing Kira Yamato always screams in Gundam Seed, Sebastian now yells it as his shadow griped the bun and pulled it to him.

If only it was fast enough however the speed that Sebastian pulls was equal to that of Issei in mid-air flying like a missile ready to devoir the last cinnamon bun. The showdown where everything happened in less than a second in real time.

Everything slowed down as Issei bit the bun, however only a little bit, then crashed his head into Sebastian's forehead. Having the ability to control shadows that can move in all direction. Before succumbing to his pain and screaming he targeted the rest of the bun with his last will and when everything ended. The bun was already gone being devoured by the shadows.

"It's my win master." Sebastian smirked at his victory, while picking him self up and helping his master up.

"Che that was really dirty but never less you did win, now what's your dare for me." Issei snorted not approving but cannot deny the facts.

"Hmm I'll tell you when I think of something, I can let such a opportunity go to waste can I." 'Ah hahahahahahahahahahahaha evil laugh'

"Y-you better not be thinking of something indecent towards your master, you hentai." Issei grew red in embarrassment.

"Oh but you did agree that anything was okay. Wa hahahahahaha ~~~" You can the very evil in his eyes. "But that aside, master we need to get cleaned and out of here before any humans can react drastically."

"Indeed, we basically destroyed part of this lovely hotel and murdered our cloths with stains, in fact we look worse than construction workers."

Issei's PoV

Never thought I'd lose to Sebastian, even if I'm strong he still has a deadly weapon, shadows, that can be used anywhere and anytime. We fixed ourselves and checked out at 11:40 to get on our limo on the way to Kuoh Academy. Currently I have my hair jelled straight like a Albert Wesker, and my Ray Bands on. Also like always I am wearing my black tuxedo with my signature red tie(well red tie is Satan's signature), and have a pair of black slick leather gloves just to look more awesome. In simple words, I'm like 007 but Asian (except my bleach white hair and healthy kind of pale skin) also agent 47 from the game Hitman. Sebastian just looks like he normally does, oddly he seems happy but that could just be my imagination.

We arrive at destination on 12:25, so I had Sebastian pull some phone called to earlier the meeting. As we got out the limo, everyone at the school ground of their attention focussed on us. I felt very happy yet very nerved too 'Jeez have these humans never seen a suit before?'

"Who's that guy in the tuxedo? He look cute and also dangerous, omg I think I'm falling in love." Some girl gossip as we walk past with a second to slow or stop.

"Damn they're sexy, how come we aren't like that? I really want to go punch him and mess up his pretty glasses but I think the big guy might beat me up." Some guys whispered way too loudly to each other.

Very soon we arrive at the administration office meeting the school administrator, which is -. Lord Gremory?

'It's unmistakable that crimson hair and those blue eyes just like the Gremory heiress we met last night, even if it's a mistake they have to be relative or this guy did plastic surgery which unavoidable by my eye of truth.' I lifted my glasses with my left index figure and stared at him abit.

"You are the administrator of this school, Lord Gremory" The man in front seemed surprised at this.

"So you do recognise me, Lord Walker? Even though it's the first time we met." He smiled and gestured us to follow him.

"Your red hair can probably tell even a regular human who you are." I commented

"Yes it's very eye catching and passed down the family like a common trait. So what brings you to Japan?" He asks

"Like every busy being nowadays, vacation and also some work."

"work? Like what?"

"To have fun in High School and make friends like every teenager in this period of time."

"Hahaha I never thought I would hear you say that out of all the things."

"Everyone needs a regular life once in a while eh, isn't that also why you are working here Lord Gremory?"

"Yes, you saw me through." We entered office and sat down in two seats facing his desk.

"So now I just need you two to fill out these forms and later do a entrance exam to test your level." The Red Headed man hands us two application forms from his desk and passes us some pens.

" Sebastian." Lord Gremory expression changed to one of surprise.

"Yes Master." Now the red head was really surprised.

"By any chance might you be the Sebastian as the one that goes by Sebastian Michaelis?" Sebastian began filling in then application sheet and replies not even looking up.

"Yes Gremory-San I am the one known as the devil of shadows and the Illuminati." Lord Gremory went to find something out of his desk and it turned out to be a picture of Sebastian in badass looking shadow armour, riding a skeleton house.

"Can I have your autograph? Please" he put on a puppy dog eyes and I just sweat dropped. 'So even adult can be childish.'

"Sure" Sebastian smiled

"If it's not too personal to known, how did you, The Great Sir Michaelis, became a servant of Lord Walker." Sebastian looked at me now and handed the finished two application forms back to Lord Gremory along with he autograph.

"Lord Walker is a very interesting Master. As you know I use to serve The Great Overlord Satan-sama, but after he's death in the war I was honestly empty. My life didn't have any more meaning as I lost my light and as time went my comrades also left me all alone in this world. I fell asleep and the day when I woke up, I met my fated Master. He made me, forget my past and live for the present in a very unique way and thus I shall serve him till the day perish!" Sebastian putted a little bit too much in the speech and now Gremory-dono is crying fountains on his desk like a kid who heard the most sad and moving story in his life.

At this me and my butler both sweat dropped.

'You should be a actor Sebastian' I glared at him

'You think so?' He glanced back

'I didn't meant to compliment you' I glared again.

'Ahh today sure is different'

Nubuna's PoV

'My long lost brother is enrolling in this school eh?' I kept my head down with a gloomy weather cloud above my head. "Becoming the Harem King just looks a little bit more far away than I think.

Third PoV

'Impossible, how's it possible that this kid manages to get all right! Even the essay are perfect with no grammar mistakes or mispellings. Also the math is done all perfect order of the perfect method, and Japanese? Hell he doesn't even look Japanese how can he speak to so fluent and write it as if he was from Japan and not England?' The teachers checked his paper again and again.

"Don't worry I'm a genius there's no point in giving me questions on such basic matters , in fact give me the hardest test you can find or come up with and I'll still hand it back to you like as it Einstein did it." Issei challenged as he kicked his feet up and put a new piece of lollipop in his mouth.

"Okay kid what if you got even one wrong" The teachers said back.

"I'll admit I'm not a genius and be a good boy and work hard on your assignments, but if I do get all right then I approve my self to be a genius thus I am able to do what ever I want in classes." I smirked and spin my pen as if it was a weapon to announce warfare of knowledge.

"You're on brat!" They all yelled!

"Bring it geezers!" I countered!

The battle of teachers vs Issei begun and after 1 hour the teachers finally gave up and admitted defeat. Well nothing is normal when you are going against the pupil of Satan.

Issei's PoV

"Issei W. Hyoudou, Class 301, Student Number 666" Lord Gremory took me to the classroom and I entered. Rias Gremory and her servant and another devil pair seemed to be surprised at my arrival.

"Today class, there will be a new transfer student from England here to join us, please be nice to him and you can introduce yourself now." The teacher finished.

"Hello, my name is Issei W. Hyoudou, I come from England and currently am 15 years old, please take care of me because even though I'm in year third, I am still the youngest which mean you'll all be my senpais." I spoke in fluent English then again in fluent Japanese.

There were some girls squealing in the back about how cute I am and some guys that want to murder me but my attention was focused mainly towards the Gremory Heiress, Rias Gremory. 'I need to keep a close eye on her'

After all she's my sister master and I'm not going to let my sister die again, this time it would be dead not resurrection.

Sebastian's PoV

"So I'm the new music class assistant?" Sebastian asked while walking down the corridor with Lord Gremory.

"Yes, I think you'll do great Sir Michaelis." The red headed man encouraged.

"I'll try to the best of my abilities." They entered the music room and it didn't even took long before all the girls began the teenage fantasies about the two overly charming gentlemen. Even the music teacher which also is a young women find them distracting in sensational ways. She blushed up and probably needed some assistant in teacher or else the whole class period but be difficult to comprehend.

"I seem to be very welcomed already." Sebastian said with that lady killing smile that just there and then K. the current music teacher. 'This is gonna be interesting indeed.'

Nobuna's PoV

After school ended I was asked by Rias Senpai to come to the Occult Research Club, as she send Yuuto Kiba the prince of this school to retrieve me. On the way, that we walked to the club room. Many, many people expressed their disapproval of me somehow tainting their fantasy wet dream boy. 'Seriously more than this morning, when I walked to school together with Rias Senpai.'

Soon we arrived at the abandon old school building, that was supposed to be the club room?

"Talking about Occult. The build it's self is more Occult than those ghost stories I read and the movies I've watched." I said sarcastically

"Yeah but Occult Research Club is actually only a name we use as a cover up not what we actually do." 'Yes I know, captain obvious.'

See I dislike Kiba because even though we are in the same grade, girls treat us as polar opposite. I can't even get a girlfriend, and when I got one my life as a human ended and all this weird stuff happened. But Kiba was basically having girls offering, no begging him to do ecchi to them that they would kill me if I did. He is the enemy all men .

We entered and walked through the lonesome corridor and arrived at the official club room. 'Wow this actually look very much like a scene in my eroges."

It was a old office with a big desk facing the door and two sofas in front available to sit. Sitting on one of the sofas was the school mascot Toujou Koneko, eating a piece of chocolate. 'Oh how I wish I was that piece of chocolate.'

'Oh wait I hear the sound of running water! It can only mean a shower and with an shower in a abandoned old school building with the some of the most attractive girls in the school means.' Unawaringly my face showed its true colour and blood flowed down on of my nostrils.

"Pervert." Koneko said stoically. ' why do I feel as if I was stabbed in the heart."

Kiba went and closed the door then sat besides Koneko. I walked over hoping to start over again as my introduction was a major fail ahhhh.

"Hmmm hi, I'm Hyoudou Nobuna, hey can I have one of those pieces of chocolate?" I asked nicely.

"Hentai Senpai, no the chocolate are mine, you can't have any." 'Any other circumstances I would say Kawaii but now I felt stabbed twice.' Sign*

"Ara Ara are you the new member." A busty black hair beauty approached me and bowed a little.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, 3rd year and your senpai, don't worry I won't bite." Somehow my instinct are telling me to not get too close. 'She's so hot but she seem overly nice, maybe she's those type who have secret faces.'

'But still she and Rias Senpai are the two Ojousama of this academy. I can think of all the things they do for example wash each others bodies, pillow fight while their oppai swing up and down, and sleep nude cuddling together oppai against oppai.' Again I was stuck in my own imagination.

" Pervert." Ahh Koneko-chan why do you have to be so harsh, I feel like collapsing now.

Until Rias Senpai came out of the streams shower curtains, reminding me of the morning which was a one in a life time event.

"So Nobu-kun, we'll reintroduce ourselves and get started with helping you understand, are you ready?" 'Maybe'

"Yes Rias Senpai, I have already died without regret this morning."

Issei's PoV

A while ago in the classroom.

I was about to follow Rias until I was stopped by this girl devil by the name Tsubaki Shinra, who offered/forced me to go on this tour around the school as the curtesy of the student council. 'Well I should get to now here better I guess'

"So what made you wanna be a student council member?" I tried to break the ice.

"Personal reasons." She said.

"So where are we heading now, I'm bored."

"The Kendo club, then we'll finish at the student council office and the tour is complete." She answered also bored abit

"Hey wanna have a dual? You look like the type to use a sword right? Wait not exact a sword but a bladed weapon also quite long. Like a naginata or a nodachi" I guess as she turn to me in surprise.

"How could you tell?" I turned to her and smiled a little.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me." She looked to then front again

"Very well, I accept your dual." We entered the Kendo Dojo

Third PoV

Two people stood a few meters apart, in a stance with their weapons tight at hand and mind alerted.

'Are you really going to dual in a tuxedo?' The girl eyed then white haired boy with Ray Bands.

"No disrespect but I feel the most comfortable in these so yeah why not it's a dance between warriors not fashion models right?" He said calmingly

"Says the person that looks like a fashion model." She retorted

"I take it as a compliment, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She blushed lightly.

"Okay first one to draw blood wins." The couch announced 'Oh yeah they were duelling with real weapons, Issei with a old war saber and Tsubaki with a naginata.'

"Go!" They both dashed forward and clashed.

Tsubaki shifted the naginata and tried to hit Issei the bottom of the stick but Issei to side step forcing Tsubaki to spin the naginata back to avoid having a deadly opening.

"You're good." Tsubaki commented "But can you counter this?"

Tsubaki thrust her weapon at Issei from multiple directions and at amazing speeds, but effortlessly Issei manage to dodge or perry them. "So you're all words but no bit." Issei taunted as Tsubaki increased the speeds.

Suddenly Issei drop under and punched Tsubaki in the abdominal forcing her back a few feat. "So you are really good this?" She asked and he nodded

"You better go all out or this is gonna be as boring as the school tour so far. " Issei comment with a smirk.

"You're going to regret it." As she sudden let her aura out and now moved at the speed of a highly trained devil at him.

'Yes like this but it's dumb to just rush straight head on with a opponent you do not yet understand.' Issei calmly walked ahead and the moment Tsubaki was about to slash through her opponent. They both went straight through each other like samurai movies.

Issei just looked back and sheathed his weapon while Tsubaki's weapon was more or less broken. The naginata split clean through vertically, while Tsubaki was completely unharmed. The couch was speechless and the kendo club did not even believe there eyes. "You are truly strong on a whole different level" Tsubaki said in a shock tone while she went to the change to her school uniform.

At appearance it seemed as if Tsubaki had slashed me instead of me halfing her weapon halfed. But in reality all Issei really did was he already split the weapon before when Tsubaki tried to impale him by rapid thrusting. Then he held the weapon together using Senjutsu and at the last moment he dodged the attack and release his Senjutsu holding the weapon together. A true magician.

However soon after he was bombarded with questions like "what was that move? Is your family a famous samurai family? Please join the kendo club!"

He was forced to join the kendo club in order to shut them up.

Tsubaki's PoV

'How's this possible? I'm sure I went straight through him, buts he fine and my naginata is instead slashed in half. What kind of technique did he use?' I signed as I took off my Dojo cloths and check that my body was okay. 'At least he didn't use the technique on my body. If you were to be skilled enough to cut a enemies weapon, while they charge at you and you go right past them, then you are wow I don't enough know how to say it.' Or maybe these some other reasons why he did use it on my body. I felt my temperature rise 'What am I thinking!' "The Hyoudou family, ones a cross dressing pervert, the other is a real mystery."

"Who are you Hyoudou Issei"?

Issei's PoV

After dealing with a lot of fan girls, fan boys, and boys who wanna kill me for their teen hormone superiority Tsubaki final got our of the changing room.

'Jeez she sure took her time. Or maybe she just stayed and see how I suffered from all this.'

"Ready to go Tsubaki-chan" I asked and for a brief moment there was this tinge of hue on her cheeks.

"Y-yes don't call me that I'll be embarrassed." She said returning stoically.

"Oh does tsu-tan have a crush, on her want to be little brothers." 'Pay back bitch for taking so long.'

"S-s-stop please, you're really mean!" She shout while her quiet book girl mask was broken.

"Kk I'll be a good boy One-sama" we walked out of the kendo dojo.

As we routed pretty much back to where we began the tour, the student council office was on the other side of the year third classroom. As Tsubaki opened the door, I can still see some pink on her cheeks. 'Wow she sure is a fun one, maybe she'll even be a good play thing when I'm bored.'

"We're back Kai-chou. This is the new student Hyoudou Issei and this is our Kai-cho Sona Shitori" She introduced us. I looked over to see Sona Shitori the valedictorian of our class sitting in a seat near the window playing chess against her self. The had short silky hair 'well for a girl it's pretty short' and her eyes seem to glitter in a surreal tone. She's definitely a pure blood just like Rias Gremory and Lord Gremory.

"You like to play chess?" I said. She didn't even bother to look up how rude.

"Yes. Would you happen to also like this game?" I shook my head.

'It's such a easy game, I think the Chinese even have their versions of it.'

"It's not worth the time, normally I'd prefer to play poker or black jack, but I can't say it wouldn't be interesting once you meet a worth while opponent." I comment as I walked over and started to play this game of chess with her.

"Hmm you're not exactly bad but it's shameful to leave your most value piece the queen out in the open for enemies to just take it so soon." She said and I smirked

"Check mate, you might have taken my queen, but you walked straight into a trap with my two knights and one bishop trapping you king." She looked and froze up. "Impressive I've haven't had anyone to beat me in a while my ranking is of a chess grandmaster, you know"

"You don't play like one, how bout another game I can prove that I can beat you any way within 10 moves." I said smiling.

"The louder the dog barks the less bite it really has." She said as she began her move.

"You might be of grandmaster levels but my IQ exceeds the human limit of 200+. And a member of the mega society" I moved my piece. We went on and on game after game and finally I have up.

'Current score is 7 vs 0 with me in lead, it's getting boring'

"I give up you win" I surrendered and she look up at me wondering

"Why? You're clearly winning."

"It's not about the battle but of the war. I may have won battles but I lost my war, you proved chess to not be boring."

'It is technically speaking true, I have a rather pleasant conversation while playing.'

She frowned and looked to me.

"I don't see it that way, it's rather humiliating how you defeated me in my our game so effortlessly that you got bored." I walked behind her and putted my arms around her small shoulders. 'She doesn't see to flich or attack me, she seems to like it, I can feel the heat.'

I lowered my head closer to her left ear and whispered something. Suddenly the door opened at the same moment Sona Sitri became a tomato about to burst.

"Sona-Kkkkkaicho!" Saji walked in dropping all his paper with shock.

"Who the hell are you! And what are you doing to Sona-Kaichou!" He summoned his sacred gear and shoot a reptilian line out of it toward me. It was pretty slow as I have already avoided it and got behind him to tie his own hands together with that disgusting weapon. "What the -" he tried to kick me as he turned around but I dodge it and not he's on the floor. "Jeez is that your way of greeting people, shooting a toy gun at them?" Sona was shock at the speed. 'Fast, almost too fast to be human?'

"Are you perhaps the one that Rias Gremory talked about?" Sona asked and I turned to sit back to where I was next to Sona.

"Yes the Gremory girl, what about it?" I said

"So you know about devils?"

"Yes and angel and fallen angels and others I am aware. I am Lord Walker if for your information."

"Lord Walker?"

"My family made your textbook in hell, also one of the top player Kais Walker ring a bell, we also had the Walkers mint here in the human world ..." I said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh I see ... So do you wanna join my peerage?" She looked excited now.

"I'd have to decline that, the Walker line is getting rarer nowadays. Becoming a devil for me will surely end it."

"Oh I see." She look a bit disappointed

"Unless you wanna help me with recovering the Walker Family, then I'd gladly." She now was again Tomato.

"Just joking, I'd never sell love out for something as pointless as a name. Even if all the money and power, it is nothing if you're not happy about it right." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh crap I totally forgot, do you know where Gremory-san is right now?" 'I've really have gotten rusty, forgot about Nobuna and caught up with pointless games.'

"It's urgent matter, please allow me to explain later." I said

"Okay fallow me." She walked out and I was behind.

"HEY, Don't Leave me HERE!" A loud shout was heard behind the door I just closed.

Nobuna's PoV

"Okay now I want you to focus ..." As she shifts her legs slowly while sitting on the desk. 'Oh kami how am I gonna focus when your panties are showing right at me.

"Yo? Hello? Are you listening Nobu-kun?"

I look up and saw her wondering what I was a thinking a few moments ago, her clueless face is really so innocent but she's a devil 'too much like eroge!'

"A-ah yeah I need to focus right Rias?" I replied hastily

"Call me buchou or president, that is what I am in the club. Yes think of the most powerful thing that comes into your mind and release it. Like anime, you are Japanese right?" She explained the other members all left for their quests so I don't see it's too embarrassing to let my mind run free but still.

"Is it really okay? I mean it's embarrassing." She swifts her eye shoring legs again. They look so hot and moist, I just want to - No focus.

"I don't mind, in fact I'm a otaku, so I even encourage it!" She exclaimed proudly

"Oh okay." I imagine my self as someone important like Tom Cruise a secret agent holding the secret nuclear weapons, stored inside Statue of Liberty. And there it was a alien invasion, as unknown flat chest life forms land onto the face of the earth. Now is the only chance they'll get to eradicate them or be destroyed by failing. She traces her fingers on the suit case containing the hope of all the world and all the women's breasts. On the moment she was apprehensive on to be or not be the hero or the coward. She could not burden the responsibility of all the worlds OPPAI on her back. Her motto was breast are heavier than life. At the finally moment before it was too late to stop the flat chest aliens from taking over the planet she decided to hell with it and press the red button. Two nuclear power war head fly out from lady liberties OPPAI to somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle where the aliens have planted their base. By a paradoxical chance it hit and terminated the threat the all women's breast o

f the world present and future.

"OPPAI Bomb!" She screamed out of her instant day dream and suddenly her body was covered in glowing red light. The dim club room was illuminated by the brilliant color of the aura of her sacred gear. Lucky the room was magical so the atmosphere didn't by all means cause any property damage.

"Booster!" A red glove appears in her hands and shifted little by little then extended all the way bad to her elbow forming a gauntlet. "Welsh Dragon Overboost!" It was then the red hue died down being bonded by blue runes. A solid crimson armor gauntlet revealed with deep blue linings of miniature ancient text that form strings of glowing light.

The moment, from the club door entered two figures.

"So you really are the Soul Keeper/Welsh Dragon Emperor?" Issei and Rias said at the exact same time.

I look down a little lightheaded, and saw my sacred gear. 'So this was the thing Yuuma Amano killed me for? I didn't even get to squeeze her oppai in the end did I?'

Rias's PoV

'So she was the Welsh Dragon Emperor after all, but why would the fallen angels choose to kill her if she hasn't yet allied with anyone?' I questioned my self

"Something doesn't add up, oh yeah why are you two here?"

I pointed accusingly to the two intruders that turned out to be Sona and the new student Issei.

"Issei-San said that he has urgent business with you Rias."

"Indeed I do, I would like to visit my sister." I sweat dropped, 'I guess that counts too, just hope he's not a like Onee-San in personality.'

"Also I am interested in joining your club." He said calmly as now all the attention was directed towards him.

"Why?" I asked

"To spend more time and get to know my One-San. Why else would I have that interests me."

Nobuna-kun look at him and blushed a little in embarrassment. 'I totally understand your feeling, you might try to act like a guy my cute servant but even so.'

"Y-y-you are interested in m-Me?" Nobuna bit her tongue.

He walked forward and un-announcingly hug her.

"What kind of silly question is that, after all you are the only person left on this planet that share the same blood with me. So many have left and we have weeped for them only to see more to come, you are the only person so far that I actually care for Ne-San. If you'd left me too there really would be no reason for me to live any more. I'm not interested I love you." He cried at her shoulders like a little kid. It was pretty much silent, but everyone could fell the sparrow behind his words. 'I feel guilt now that I thought of him as a spoiled arrogant brat before.'

"I-I missed you too. Ever since that day, I thought I was all alone in this very big world. I never knew you survived, I never knew I had a brother. I guess this feeling is gone now that I found you." She said quite maturely, no more perverted cross dressing OPPAI specialist but a older sister who bares the warmth of a family. 'She seems so beautiful, even crossed as a boy, idk why but I just want to look deeper into this imagine like if they are naked -' 'What! What am I thinking, that's so terrible, how can I dirty them inside my mind.'

Sona's PoV

'Do I have a crush on him, or is this just instinct. The saying love at first sight was more realistic than I thought as I have this feeling and rather displeasure seeing this as if i am jealous.' I broke my thoughts as I saw Rias shaking her head left and right.

"Rias you okay?" I asked then she looked at me with a reddened face. 'Don't tell me she's also'

"..." Silence one again, it's getting awkwardly peaceful.

"So you manage to get your self a good piece Rias." A effective way to break the ice.

"Yeah but I didn't know she would have this potential, a holder of one of the Longinus, tools powerful enough to kill gods if used correctly." I doubt she'd really not known once she felt her potent aura.

"I too also have a servant with a dragon attributed sacred gear."

Issei's PoV

"So let me explain, we the walkers are originally one of the few earliest people who began to view sacred gears as what it is today. Because a long time ago our ancestor encountered a miscalculation of this system, thus we receive the curse of the other. We become something more than human. Limitless with potential." I explained "and so we were feared and threatened by other as they see the difference with us and the regular humans."

"So that maybe why Yuuma killed me." Nobuna looked down with sadness.

Rias walked over to comfort her. " no I don't think that maybe the reason. I couldn't tell you different from a regular human also you don't use your middle name so it's unlikely."

"Yes it is, because the Walkers are not quite as famous nowadays as they were long before. When the main family got too big and broke up into branches there was turmoil and other faction saw a fit opportunity to take out us. With the main members gone at that time no one knew what to do except for flee or fight for themselves, so you can say the number of pure blooded members became nearly existinct in the last 50 years."

"Anyways the blue runes you see on your sacred gear are the Walker part of you. Every Walker is full of possibility because of their talents. Pure bloods are the ability to wield forbidden gears and to pass them down. Other members receiver strong sacred gears or inborn abilities that surpass the standards. You have the string of hope, it's a blessing not a sacred gear. It's one of those unpredictable things were you could have great power, extraordinary luck or it might even be a curse. The future lies in your hands sister, use your skills well and you might survive this ordeal of supernaturals."

Nobuna's PoV

"Oh okay." I didn't get half of what he's saying but I guess it seems important. "So what now? Do you wanna hangout little bro I can show you some treasures that you should be interested in your age rather than all the complicated things you just said."

"Treasure? Do you mean like ancient artifacts?" Isseis eyes had money signs popping out.

"No no I mean like you know, my DVD collection. I never showed it to anyone except for my friends, you know the ero stuff every teenager says is horrible buts secretly loves it." I said with a tempting tone hoping to find my self another member of the unofficial Kuoh Acedemy Ero Club.

"Oh no thanks, that stuff is really for losers who are too damn afraid to talk to people. You know it'll be much more worth it to read or decipher a ancient scroll, to go around the city and beat up delinquents, or even just relax in a shower." He just crushed all my hopes in me, I won't give up on my ero education.

"Oh come on it's fun, your One-San says so. Why don't you give it a go then tell me how you feel. Lets go home, if you're studying here then move in to my place, there's no one else and family should live together right."

"I see your point. Then I'll go with it for now."

He walked out the clubroom waving me goodbye. 'Why do I feel a little guilty doing this.'

Rias-senpai now walked to me with a stack of fliers. 'It the same one that the weird girl gave me that they. "Do you want a wish to grant?"'

"Now that your family talk is over Nobuna, you must resume your duty as a devil. Pass out these flyers of the occult research club please." She handed me a huge stack of flyers.

"Nowadays no one know how to draw proper magical circles for summoning so we instead print them and hand them out as flyers to those who have a wish to grant."

"Ah I see, so you for contracts with people as a devil right?"

"Right it's one of the ways to bring up your position in the devil hierarchy. You are now a low-class devil but one they if you work hard enough you might get promoted to middle class then high class and then you'll be able to have your own servants. Like how you are my servant now."

'My own servants eh, that's sounds so ero. Turning beautiful girls into devil servant and they have to obey my every command.' Now I'm excited.

"Can you do anything to your servant? Even hentai things?"

Steam blew out of my nose like a chew chew train.

"Sure why not, I don't see how's that not okay as she or he is your servant?" As she finish I dashed out of the clubroom delighted with what I just heard. 'I regret nothing about becoming a devil now.'

"I'm gonna be the Harem King!" Sound echoed through the hall.

"You have a lively servant Rias."

"Yup" sweat drop.

Rias PoV

'I know she was hyped about these thing, still this was not so imaginable. Oh what a new adventure my new pawn will bring me.'

Nobuna's PoV

Very soon I past out all the flyers, so the night was coming as I decided best to go home. 'A long day but sure don't feel like it. Also it's great now I don't need to be afraid of the dark because it isn't dark anymore.'

Just as I was almost home I sense this presence again. 'Shit!'

A light spear caming flying at me but I dodged it at hair width so it stabbed Into the ground.

"Who's there." I shout and looked up to see what I've seen 3 times already. A fallen angel.

"You should have been dead!" A women with long dark hair in her 30s looked down at me and readied her spear again.

'What can I do now, I don't think I could beat her so I run.' I dashed away but before I even turn she was there waiting to stab me. 'Damn she's fast.' I did my best to avoid the spear but it still grazed my left armor a little. " Aghhh this burns!" I got down to one knee from this terrible pain.

"I guess now Ill finish my job." She raised the spear on top of me and strikes down. "Booster!" The voice called and immediately I feel much better than I was before. Her spear cracked again my gauntlet, and caught her in surprise. 'Nows my opportunity! Think of something strong ...' I jumped up and raised my hand and punched the women very hard up the chin.

"Zebul Blast! (From Beelzebub)" as my mind traces what I've seen on TV. Red energy courses out of my gauntlet and into a beam. Obliterating the fallen angel into feathers and ashes.

"I did it! I killed that mother fucker! I didn't die! I'm alive! I hmm still didn't get to squeeze OPPAI. Well I not died yay." I cheered as I walked home.

"I think I'm starting to get used to this kind of life."


End file.
